eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Finding Dolas
Requirements *You must be a level 100 Scout. *Must be Ascension level 5 to start questline. *Completed the following quests **City Timeline ***Your Eternal Reward - Evil ***Kaedrin's Fate - Good **Altar of Malice signature timeline Starting the Quest #Open tracking #Sinking Sands ##Single Gold Coin - -372, -183, -1529 ##an empty canteen -2037, -158, 58 ##hoof prints -1885 -230 1081 ##chest -1966.80 -229.91 1020.49 #Moors ##a dead brokenskull: -1317.46, -1059.65, 1352.44 ##deep hoof prints: -1778.35 -1096.87 1564.61 ##a newly extinguished fire: -2206.78 -1062.24 812.57 ##a finely crafted satchel: -2092.20 -1075.55 150.93 #Feerrott ##a slain king manticore: -652.67 9.79 82.85 ##fresh footprints: -382.05 -0.13 262.40 ##head SW to The Horse Queen: -227.31 -6.83 452.80 ##Witness an elf getting attacked, track and pick up a torn half of a map ##This is the location area for the map that should show up on track after the elf and horses run off. ##/loc -133.57 -5.25 461.11 #read it.... #head to Obulus Frontier, talk to Chancellor in Nae'Caelona, hail, then meet him down in the lower level, get quest Steps # Return to the Feerrott for four trackable clues. ## Tracks: ## Tracks: ## Arrow: -346.04, 9.28, 148.72 ## Dagger: -58.37, 13.72, 177.07 # I need to pick up the trail again. Head to the Barren Sky. ## /waypoint -337, 300, 680 a slain aviak ## /waypoint -628, 243, -152 a berry-stripped bush ## /waypoint 548, 299, -685 flattened earth ## /waypoint 536, 308, -645 ## Speak with Dolas at this last waypoint. # Dolas sends you to find his crown in Nye'Caelona. Head there and find a Nye'Caelona Custodian wandering on the top level of the city. In stealth, pickpocket a key (via-right click). Must be directly behind. # Dismount and use the key to zone into the chancellor's throne room. In stealth, pickpocket the display key from the wandering guard captain. Use this key to unlock the display and obtain the crown. # Return to Dolas' former location in Barren Sky. Examine the blood you find. # I need to pick up on Dola's trail again. He appears to be bleeding. Head to the Bonemire. ## Blood /waypoint -834, -437, 360 On Shattered Weir near the cloud platform. ## More blood /waypoint 199.74, 183.85, -387.10 On Cacotoxic Stain near the cloud platform. ## More blood /waypoint -97.14, -74.79, -582.1 On Carrion Briar ## Speak to Dolas just east of the last update. # Dolas sends you to collect four items. ## A Blessed Mineral water (New Halas in Frostfang Sea): 71, 147, -51 ## Desert Limestone (Pillars of flame): -46, -43- -542 This spawns a heroic golem. Come prepared. Group update. ## Purple Calendula (Cobalt scar) 5628, -1015, 738 A plant atop a cliff. ## Mortar (Tranquil Sea) : -677, 8, 289 In a pygmy hut. # Return to Dolas. # Scribe the recipe he gives you. Requires a shadeweave root and level 100 in tradeskill. Place the mortar on the ground near Dolas and craft the combine. Give the combine to Dolas. # Find a dark rider in Phantom Sea at 271, 0, 1012. Approach him so that he despawns. # Open track and find Inquisitor Foust nearby. For him to update the quest you must have completed the entire Altar of Malice signature timeline. # Find my black spot. This is obtained by completing a class-specific collection, of which the collectibles are found in three different zones: three are found in Jarsath Wastes, two in Fens of Nathsar, one in Kunzar Jungle. The locations seem to vary by class, and are semi-random. The shinies are purple and trackable. Only one spawns at a time, and the collectibles share that spawn point if there is more than one in a zone. ## Brigand shinies are found around the large black rock and the Iksar statue outside of Danak Shipyards in Jarsath Wastes, west of the druid ring in Kunzar Jungle, and west/northwest/north of Riliss in Fens of Nathsar. ## Dirge. Kunzar (656.86 ,-76.51 , 323.12)(541.50, -53.68, 259.25) Nathsar (-1813.84, -361.77, -1445.29) Jarsath (1.83, 66.10, 732.79)(445.57, -11.89, 551.17) ## Swashbuckler - Kunzar(-187.48, -74.73, 1042.23)(-390.79, -124.40, 41.17)(-350.07, -116.23, 1027.69) Jarsath (-188.88, 66.18, -263.90) Fens of Nathsar (-1428.82, -360.75, -2871.16) # Turn in the collection for an "infamous deed." Return to Inquisitor Foust in Phantom Sea. # Inquisitor Foust sends the player into Ossuary of Malevolence (Contested) to obtain five uncommon treasure chest drops from trash mobs. ## Two drops from Primordial Malice Cultists in the west wing. ## One drop from flesh constructs in the west wing. ## One drop from skeletal terrors in the east wing. ## One drop from the larger skeletons in the east wing. # Return to Inquisitor Foust. He will give you a recipe that you must scribe, then the player must head to the dark elf village Ghorkaal to the west of his location. Use a cauldron to craft the Visage of Malice. # Head to the Cathedral of Bone in order to slay the Grand Inquisitor. ## Use the visage as soon as you zone in. Head down the first flight of stairs and to the left to find a skull on a pillow (confirmation of location needed) to despawn the golems. If they are not removed, they join the Grand Inquisitor in combat. ## Kill one name in each of the west and east wings. ## Kill the Grand Inquisitor in the middle wing. This zone is relatively difficult, but mercenaries are allowed and you can zone in other classes via Call of the Veteran. Not a group zone in for scouts, each scout must click on the coffin to zone in (or use Call of the Veteran). With five scouts the two epic x4 red golems were manageable and killable even without despawning them. # Return to Inquisitor Foust in Phantom Sea. He will give you a leash. # Head to Nektulos Forest and find a dark rider just south of N'Mar's Ascent, on the road. Dismount, and use the leash on the rider to be teleported to Fens of Nathsar outside of Kurn's Tower. # Speak to Foreman Fluff near the zone-in location to Kurn's Tower, in the tunnel just below Kurn's Tower. Kurn's Tower Access Timeline is required to see the foreman. He sends you find five items. ## Golden Belt of the Unseen : Darkmails gauntlet HQ, need 50K faction with the circle of the unseen hand. Buy from the Merchant in Halls of the Unseen, zoned in from a barrel behind Butcherblock Docks. ## Golden Necklace of Rime : a merchant sells it in JW (/waypoint -737, -46, 1906), need 50K faction with The Order of Rime ## Golden Encrusted Pearl Ring : in Cobalt Scar behind Osh (/waypoint 4258, -1094, 2050), need Cobalt Scar timeline ## Gold Laced Cloak of Nighmarish Depths : from last named in Kralet Penumbre Submerged Lair (event heroic). Not a guaranteed drop. ## Golden Shackle of Mist: from last named in Lost City of Torsis Shrouded Temple (event heroic) # Return to Foreman Fluff. He will give you an explosive barrel. # Place the barrel at the marked location at the large rock just east of Kurn's Tower. An entrance will appear leading to Kurn's Tower: The Locket. # Enter Kurn's Tower: The Locket. Proceed through the tunnel and climb up the wall. Head to the right, avoiding the guards, and find the gold piles atop the elevator where one will find a small chest holding Dola's Mother's Locket. Loot it. # Return to the Bonemire. Dolas has left, but he has left a small bag behind at -253.34 -73.74 -597.81. Click the bag to finish the quest. Rewards *